


Almost Heaven

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas keeps forgetting he’s no longer divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Heaven

ALMOST HEAVEN

“Where the hell are you?” The question rang in the empty room. 

“I’m here,” he said quietly from… where?

“I can’t find you.”

“All you ever have to do is call me. I’ll be here.” 

“Dammit, Cas! You’re not an angel anymore. You can’t just appear like before.”

“Then how am I talking to you?”

Dean saw the tablet on the table when he moved closer and he saw Cas looking confused on the screen. Dean shook his head at Castiel.

“There you are! Where _are_ you by the way?” 

Cas looked around. “Clearly I’m not in heaven.”

“Clearly not.”

~end~


End file.
